E235 series
The E235 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built since 2015 for JR East, the E235 series sets are used on city commuter services on the famed Yamanote Line. History The E235 series was constructed to replace aging E231-500 series sets on the Yamanote Line in use since 2002; all E231-500 series sets are to be phased out by the 2020 Summer Olympics, situated in Tokyo. The first set, YaTe01, was built in March 2015 and was test run starting on 30 March; the set entered revenue service on 30 November 2015, but was taken out of service on the same day due to door closing indicator light issues and issues with the train stopping at the correct position on the platforms. Test running re-commenced on 27 December the same year, and the set returned to revenue service on 7 March 2016. As of 2018, thirteen eleven-car sets have been produced for a total of 143 cars. All sets are in service and are based at the Tokyo General Rolling Stock Centre. On 4 September 2018, JR East announced that more E235 series sets will be built to replace the aging E217 series sets on the Yokosuka and Sōbu Main Lines; a total of 745 additional cars will be built in the near future, formed into 4 or 11 car sets. The E235 series is the recipient of the 2017 Laurel Prize (an award for vehicles that entered service the previous year having the most outstanding functional and design features). Design The E235 series is heavily based on the E233 series, so some design language such as the overall body shape carries over; the overall construction of the E233 series also carries over into the E235 series cars. The E235 series uses dual LED headlamp fixtures mounted on the top of the car. The design of the train was overseen by Ken Okuyama. The cars are painted "Moe Green" and black. Specifications Construction is of stainless steel based on J-TREC's Sustina concept. End cars are 19.57 meters long while intermediate cars are 19.5 meters long. The E235 series sets use two types of traction systems; the pre-production set uses two-level IGBT-SiC hybrid variable frequency drives manufactured by Toshiba which have a distinctive, wooshing noise, while full-production sets use pure silicon carbide MOSFET-based variable frequency drives manufactured by Mitsubishi which make a quiet, hissing sound. In some sets, car #10, designated SaHa E235-4600, is modified from an E231-500 series car. The interior of the sets is slightly different with both the pre-production and full-production sets; for example, luggage rack heights in the pre-production set are generally 1,678 mm (66 in) with 1,628 mm (64 in) high luggage racks in end cars and in priority seating areas, while in full-production sets, this is standardized as 1,628 mm throughout the set. Another notable difference is that the handrails in the pre-production set have a polished metal finish, while the handrails in the full-production sets have a section with an embossed yellow surface. The basic design of the E235 series sets forms the basis of the Tokyu 2020 and 6020 series sets. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:J-TREC locomotives